Name?
by Kinomi Akai
Summary: A coffee shop AU because I had to write one, with a bit of a twist. Oneshot, Sasunaru/Narusasu. Very fluffy! (Previously called Names, Numbers and a Convenient Coffee Shop).


**Names, Numbers, and a Convenient Coffee Shop**

 **Summary:** A coffee shop AU because I had to write one. Oneshot, Sasunaru/Narusasu. Rated for language, otherwise pretty tame!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto  & its characters are not owned by me!

 **Warnings:** swearing...that's pretty much it :)

 **A/N:** Cute oneshot that got be back into writing - you can thank this one for HTBaM being finished! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

It started about two weeks ago.

Every morning – every workday morning, that is – Sasuke Uchiha would stop at the coffee shop conveniently located directly beside his work building. And every morning, he would get the same coffee, pay for it, and leave. The shop had some sort of "customer service" thing where they insisted on writing your name on the coffee cup, but after one particularly sleepless morning when he glared a barista to tears, they stopped asking for it. Everyone knew who he was, anyways.

Except for one person.

"Name?" The abysmally cheerful voice came.

Sasuke's only response was an icy glare. But the blue eyes never left his, and to Sasuke's horror, his own eyes betrayed him and blinked first. The idiot smiled, a toothy, childlike grin that fit his stupid face perfectly.

"Alright, no name. I'll give ya one then," he winked, and tapped the marker end against his tanned chin. "Hmm, what suits you?" He looked Sasuke up and down.

Was this guy serious? Sasuke glanced back at the line behind him. He turned back around just to catch the end of what seemed to be this guy _rolling his eyes at him—he better fucking not be_ —

"Relax man," the grin was lopsided this time, "one Grande soy latte coming right up."

And that was the last thing he said until he was handed his drink. It wasn't until he was in his office until he even thought about the encounter again.

"Call me?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said, bringing his coffee down from his lips. Itachi's smirk grew impossibly wide, and he knew his brother was holding back laughter as he gestured towards the cup. Sasuke turned it around.

' _Call me_

 _~xoxo._ '

Oh.

That fucker.

* * *

"You saved it?" The blond asked, putting a hand over his heart in a poorly acted swoon. "I feel so honoured!"

Sasuke clutched the empty cup and glared.

"Ahh, I get it! You're pissed because I didn't actually give you my number," he winked.

"No," Sasuke growled.

"He speaks! That's the first thing you've said all morning! Most people start with a 'good morning' or something, but smashing a cup on the counter works too—"

"Is there a manager I can talk too?"

Blue eyes blinked a couple times. "Damn, you're pretty riled, huh? Yeah, of course. Manager, at your service." The blond gave a little bow.

That _fucker_.

"Tell the _manager_ that I want a grande soy latte." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

"Coming right up!" And with wide, perfectly innocent eyes, he picked up a marker.

"Name?"

Sasuke almost screamed.

* * *

So two weeks. Two weeks of this insufferable dead-last idiot badgering him for his name every morning. By the looks of his co-workers, he knew it. He probably knew his name the first time they had met, and yet he still insisted on being as annoying as humanly possible. The guy just couldn't take a hint.

Every day he had some ridiculous thing written on his coffee. After the second day, he had taken to covering up the writing with a paper sleeve as best he could, but the idiot seemed to be on to him, and had started writing in areas the sleeve didn't cover. After the blond had written ' _Thanks for last night~'_ Sasuke had turned on his heel and immediately gone to the closest place that sold travel mugs.

Unfortunately, it seemed the travel mug business was marketed towards kindergarteners. He eyed the various colours them distastefully.

Seriously, tye dye? Lime green? Glow-in-the-dark? _Who would possibly want these?!_

Of course Sasuke could answer that. He eyed a particularly nasty bright orange one, and pictured the blond idiot holding it.

Yep. Perfect fit.

He stifled the insane urge to buy it.

* * *

It came after those two weeks – when Sasuke had been up until five in the morning troubleshooting, and woken at 6:30 to be at work by 7. He stumbled into the coffee shop.

"Grande soy latte."

"Name?"

"Sasuke."

He nearly clapped a hand to his mouth after the word left it. As it was, he settled on meeting the shocked blue eyes briefly, before deciding he was way too tired to deal with this crap, putting the money on the counter, and walking to the other end without a word.

He still didn't get his name written on his cup that day. Instead, he got someone else's.

' _My name is Naruto.'_

"Naruto," he spoke quietly to himself, letting the name roll around his tongue. Not an American name, like he had expected, but an oddly fitting one. He wondered if the idiot knew what it meant.

He'd test that theory tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Grande soy latte."

"Name?"

"Forgot already, dobe?"

Blue eyes snapped to his.

"Of course not," he replied, writing something smoothly on the cup before turning away.

Sasuke couldn't quite stifle the amusement when he picked up his coffee and looked at the writing scrawled across it.

' _Teme.'_

* * *

He was still in his office, tapping his index finger on the desk. This was one of the rare occasions Sasuke was stuck in his office by choice. He glanced at the clock. The work day was almost over. He glanced back at the cup.

' _Teme.'_

That idiot.

He stood up and walked out.

* * *

But when he got down to the coffee shop, there was no sign of Naruto to be seen. He spun on a girl with pink hair.

"Where is he?"

She nearly dropped the tray she was using to clean up. "W-who?"

"Naruto."

Recognition blinked in her eyes. "His shift ended a while ago, but he stayed late—I think you just missed him. His car is down the block though, if you hurry you might be able to—"

"Which way?"

"That way," she pointed.

And although he would never admit it, Sasuke ran.

* * *

You could spot the idiot from miles away. Anyone who knew him could. Sasuke reached him just as he opened the car door, and responded as any reasonable person would: sped up his pace to body slam the door shut.

Naruto jumped as his car door was rudely torn out of his grip. He flexed his hand a little as he stared at Sasuke.

"Ow?" He said in way of greeting.

"Yes," Sasuke said, attempting to compose himself.

Blond eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'm angry because you didn't give me your number."

Naruto blinked. And then blinked again. And stood there for such a long time that Sasuke seriously considered running away at the pace that he had come—but then, before he knew it, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him closer with startling force. He pushed up Sasuke sleeve and, with a sly grin, pulled out a very familiar marker.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **A/N:** Cute? I've got a list of clichés that I'm a sucker for, so you can probably look forward to that! I need to find another big project to procrastinate on, now that HTBaM is finally finished :P But that will probably not be posted for a long while - I've learned my lesson  & won't make you guys wait again if I can help it! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy any short cute fics I post up :)


End file.
